


He Loved You

by rectifiedgenius



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Dead Peter Parker, Grieving Tony Stark, Hurt Peter, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Mild Smut, Peter Parker Dies, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-30 13:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19854220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rectifiedgenius/pseuds/rectifiedgenius
Summary: Tony Stark has been dating a college student named Peter Parker for a few years. Things are getting serious but Tony's obsession with taking down the masked vigilante named Spider-Man has driven a wedge through their relationship.Tony doesn't quite understand why until Spider-Man is finally down and the temptation to rip off his mask is hard to push past.





	1. Help Is Coming

Tony Stark grinned underneath of his face plate, feeling proud after finally shooting down the back-talker of a web-slinger. He disguised his voice, for whatever reason. It was abnormally deeper but Tony supposed if the vigilante was protective of his identity, he'd take all precautions.

The Avengers have been tracking him down for four months now, chasing him until he managed to slip into a sewer or lose them as he slung around building after building. He must have some kind of super-metabolism, like Steve, to keep up for that long. Tony could only imagine the burn of the man's biceps.

The billionaire raised his gauntlets, letting them charge up. "Last chance. Come with us, it can be that simple," Tony said. They've gone over this plenty of times, but Iron Man knew he couldn't just shoot without giving the guy a chance. Wouldn't look good to the public and the press would eat that right up.

Spider-Man rose from the crushed car he was thrown into by Thor, blood leaking out from his damaged suit. Glass poked through the fabric into his muscles, keeping him less mobile than before. He must've hit his head from the impact due to the way his body wavered to the side slightly. The guy wasn't in very good shape.

"Free health-care," Tony added, hoping that convinced him. But he knew better.

Before he could say anything else, Spider-Man shot a web at Iron Man's leg, then another up at a light post. He tried pulling Tony's leg out from underneath of him before ricocheting himself up into the air. Tony was faster suddenly quicker than the mystery-man due to the high probability of a concussion. Iron Man raised his arm, not thinking twice before letting his repulsor fire.

Spider-Man made a cry of pain before falling from the air. Gravity caught back up with him, his body coming down quickly before his back smacked the asphalt underneath of him. He groaned heavily, Tony huffing in relief as he realized the man was still alive.

Fury wanted him dead or alive, needing his body for whatever sick tests his scientists were planning. Tony just knew he needed to get the job done but putting this wannabe-superhero out of his misery would involve much more paperwork. Lawyers would get involved and Tony would need to make a comment to the press, explaining how it was an accident and the street's security camera's didn't capture the context. Lies.

"Alright. This is your last-last chance," Tony said, raising his arm again.

He heard Thor land a few feet behind him, hammer held tightly between his fingers.

"Stark, you said that last time and he got away!" Hawkeye yelled through the comms, reminding Tony not to disregard Spider-Man's intelligence and strength.

Tony huffed, watching the hole he made in Spider-Man's back smoke. He was glad he was boxed in a metal container, knowing first-hand that the smell of cooking human flesh was not extremely pleasant. "Wasn't my fault," he grumbled.

Spider-Man managed to find the strength in him to roll over onto his stomach and chest before pressing his palms to the rough pavement. He pushed himself up, grunting before pulling himself up to stand. Tony was surprised, cocking a brow underneath of his face plate. He was impressed, but not enough to just let this guy go.

"You ready to come with us?" Tony asked.

The soft growl that came from Spider-Man was the only response he was going to get. "Fine. Have it your way," Tony replied, just wanting to go on that date with his boyfriend they had planned. This was really getting in the way of that.

Tony fired both gauntlets, one blast of energy hitting Spider-Man square in the chest, the other hitting the masked man's shoulder. 

Spider-Man jerked back before collapsing onto the pavement once more, letting out a strangled whimper. 

The vigilante's voice modulator must've been damaged, because his voice suddenly sounded much less robotic, higher, and more natural. "Karen," he rasped out as one last cry for help. Tony shook his head, ignoring the familiarity of the other's voice.

Thor walked over, stepping on Spider-Man's throat and watching him gasp and struggle for breath. The god knew the other could hold out for some time, but he lifted his foot after a couple seconds and watched the younger male suck air into his burning lungs. 

Thor crouched down, glancing up at Tony for permission. Once he saw the slight jerk of Tony's head, he ripped the mask off without a second thought.

Tony's veins went cold, body going rigid as his eyes widened. He stepped out of his suit, breathing out a weak, "Peter."

Thor stood back up, furrowing his brows before taking a few steps away.

Tony stumbled over before falling to his knees and pulling his beloved close. 

"Tony," Peter said in return. He was coughing on his own blood, trying to clear his damaged lungs. 

Meanwhile, the god pressed his index finger to his ear, turning away and swallowing the bile rising in his throat. "Cap-Captain?"

Steve got onto his motorcycle, brow cocking in surprise. He's never heard Thor stutter before. "Yes?" he asked.

Steve, Natasha, and Clint were all at their separate posts blocks away, spread out, in case Spider-Man managed to run.

"Are you hurt?" Steve asked once he didn't get a response.

"No, but..." Thor mumbled.

"But?" Clint asked in his ear.

Thor took a deep breath. "But someone is."

"Is Tony alright?" Steve asked.

"Thor?" Natasha demanded.

But Thor didn't say anything more, Steve quickly getting Jarvis to contact 911 and ask for an ambulance.

"You're going to be okay," Tony whispered.

Peter's lips smiled weakly, a line of blood escaping the corner of his mouth and rolling down his chin. "I know."

"Why-Why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked.

Peter huffed, trying to laugh. "Woulda' turned me in."

Tony quickly shook his head. "No," he tried to argue.

Then he looked down, suddenly remembering something. "Nat shot you." The billionaire let out a chilled breath, carefully pulling the Spider-Man shirt up a few inches to reveal an angry and bleeding gunshot wound in Peter's left side. "I-I shot you!" He exclaimed.

"Mm," Peter hummed, eyes falling shut.

Tony quickly looked up. "Hey, Parker! Eyes open!" he demanded.

Peter did as told. "Sorry. Jus'...tired," he slurred.

"Hel-Help is coming, okay? Just...eyes open," Tony whimpered, a couple tears trickling down his wrinkled cheeks. "You-You'll be okay. _I can fix you_ ," he tried to assure.

Peter nodded. "Mhm," he mumbled, soon smiling again. Despite the wounds, Peter managed to smile at the mere sight of his lover.

"I'm so, so sorry," Tony whined.

"'S okay," Peter replied.

"No it's not."

Peter's eyes scanned the other's face, smile not fading. "Love you," he whispered.

"Hey, no! No goodbyes," Tony said.

"Wasn't saying goodbye," Peter replied coyly. He coughed again, blood now lacing his thin lips and once white teeth, overwhelming his taste buds with the irony taste of blood.

"It's alright," Tony cooed, trying to comfort his ~~dying~~ wounded boyfriend.

"You'll be okay," Peter whispered, trying to calm Tony down, like he was the one bleeding out.

The billionaire shook his head violently. "Not without you," he rasped.

Peter blinked back tears. "I-I want my remains to be spread in Disney Land. I don't want to be cremated--" he tried to joke.

"--You're not going to have any remains! You'll be okay!" Tony cried.

Peter gave a weak nod, which was just the tilt of his head. "I know," he lied. 

He smiled at Tony again before all the muscles in his face relaxed, expression falling. His head rolled to the side, the spark in his eyes suddenly missing. His body was limp, chest and eyelids still.

"No, no, no," Tony whined, voice laced with thick emotion. He was barely able to make anything that could be considered as words, spit blocking up his throat.

His vision was cloudy and blurry as he began sobbing into Peter's hair.

He didn't even notice the sirens in the distance slowly getting closer.


	2. Memories

Tony laid in his bed, staring blankly at the grey wall.

His room and lab were suddenly less lively. His bed was colder and Tony missed the feeling of a warm body pressed against him.

His eyes glazed over ~~Peter's~~ his nightstand, mind immediately reminding him of Peter's silliness.

_Peter rolled over, opening the nightstand's drawer before pulling out a condom. He ripped it open with a playful smirk, pressing the rim to his lips before blowing air into it._

_"What are you doing?" Tony laughed, sitting up and watching the younger male._

_Peter removed the blown-up condom from his lips, tying the end into a knot. "Dunno," he replied. He fiddled with the makeshift balloon for a couple seconds before letting it land softly onto the hardwood floor._

_"C'mere," Tony said, leaning over to wrap his arms around Peter. He pulled the other close, kissing his left temple and cheekbone several times._

_Peter held back giggles, smiling. "Okay, okay! I need to get up now. Paper is due in two hours," he sighed._

_"Right," Tony sighed back. He kissed Peter's face one last time before letting the other get up and run off to get his laptop._

Tony pulled himself up from his bed, eyes downcast as he left his bedroom and wandered out to the kitchen. It was three in the morning, but the lights were left on thanks to Clint and his lack of love for the environment. 

He looked over to the counter, staring at the open jar of peanut butter.

_Peter was sat on the counter, legs open with Tony between his thighs. He was a moaning mess, face flushed red._

_Tony held the younger male's knees, grunting with each thrust of his hips as the warm and wet muscles encased his cock._

_The billionaire soon heard Peter shriek, noticing a shocked and blushing Steve in the doorway, staring at them with widened eyes._

Tony walked over to the fridge, grabbing a chilled plumb before wandering over to the oak dining table. He sat down at the head of the table, sitting in his comfortable chair.

_Peter sat at his left, laughing at his own stupid joke. Steve was shaking his head, Clint holding a fist over his lips to hold back his own laughter. Thor had a dumbfounded expression on his face, Natasha and Bruce staring at each other with raised brows._

_Tony laughed with his lover, unable to help himself._

Tony's head dropped, face hidden in his hand as his shoulders shook and he collapsed into shrill sobs.


End file.
